1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is in the field of balanced force compressors for cryogenic coolers and specifically for cryogenic coolers of the Stirling cycle or related types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The latest cooling system used in electronic detection and surveillance systems having low temperature solid state devices thereon generally employ cryogenic coolers like the Stirling cycle devices, i.e. closed systems with compressors and regenerators. Problems have existed in previous cooler compressors in that there has been excessive wear in seals caused by lateral loads during the power strokes of the pistons and cylinders. These lateral loads and excessive seal wear cause intolerable vibration and noise in the cooler compressor system.